


My Fairy, My Everything

by OhSnapDragon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Different Sexual Anatomy, Different Species Sex, Fairy Keith, Garden fairy, M/M, flower shop au, human shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22196623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhSnapDragon/pseuds/OhSnapDragon
Summary: How a Keith, a garden fairy, and Shiro, a human, fell in love and more.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	My Fairy, My Everything

**Author's Note:**

> ah finally posted this thread here! took a while but got it all in one piece! If u wanna ready any other threads I put more on my twitter @ClaireLeAire
> 
> Hope you like!

* * *

Keith Kogane didn't know what he was expecting when he had arrived to Earth to trick humans. He hadn't expected much since his mother barely spoke to him of human culture nor did fairies speak of human ways unless they exchanged methods of trickery, so Keith didn't have any high expectations when Allura, Romelle, and him arrived in the flower shop where they were to disguise themselves as humans, work, and along the way, trick as many unsuspecting people as they can. 

He certainly didn't know what to expect on Earth. He didn't expect Takashi Shirogane. 

Keith had actually dropped the hibiscuses he was potting when Shiro had approached him completely frantic holding his own potted plant, a small bunny ear cactus. 

"Can you help Delilah?!" he said his voice breaking. Keith didn't see anyone near the man and for sure thought this human was insane.

"Excuse me?" 

"My cactus," he cleared up, setting down the plant. "Delilah." Keith took a look, putting the hibiscuses he was working with to the side. He now understood why this tall, good looking man was so worried. The cactus was dying. 

Keith could hear the strangled cries reaching out to him.

"I have tried everything and no one I know can help me! I know you don't know me but please-"

Keith smiled, taking the plant carefully. The man seemed to relax with Keith agreeing to help. He offered his free hand to Shiro. A handshake he has seen humans do. This should calm the human down. 

"I'm Keith. Delilah is in good hands."

Keith was greeted with not a handshake in return but a warm, grateful hug as the man thanked him with worrisome afterthoughts.

"Really? Are you it's no trouble? You sure you can bring her back?"

Of course, Keith could. He was a garden fairy.

"Thank you. I'm Shiro."

* * *

It wasn't long until Keith was soon pining after Shiro. Shiro would visit him in the shop asking him for tips on how to keep care of his precious cactus since Keith did such an 'amazing' job bringing his plant back. Keith was discovering himself to bee drawn to the human like a moth to a flame. He was lively, beautiful, and so kind. 

He wanted to speak to his fellow fairies for advice but there was a worry of what to do if they discovered he was having blooming feelings.

Allura and Romelle were noticing that Shiro and he were spending more time together but they were assuming Keith was to use a fae trick on Shiro. However, Keith didn't want to cast a spell to steal Shiro's heart in order to hurt him.

He found the thought of such an act terrible. 

Which caused conflict within himself.

"Human customs say roses are romantic but Shiro prefers cacti . . ." Keith whispered holding the two extremely different plants across the shop as Shiro pricked himself on his own cactus. Allura walked by flipping her hair.

"I think you must be . . . blunter with the human . . ." she said. Keith sighed only to nearly drop two plants when Romelle jumped behind the row of roses. 

"Just use magic!"

"No-I mean-I haven't found the right spell-" Keith set down the two plants watching Allura assist Shiro who was asking for a new pot for his plant. Romelle only responded back with a dumbfounded look but didn't say anything.

As Keith continued to battle his own dilemma on what to do with his feelings with Shiro, Shiro himself was wondering why his luck had become so much better. He was used to tripping, breaking things, or just naturally screwing up but for the past few weeks, his days were almost wonderful?

Ever since Delilah got fixed.

Shiro paid for the new pot, taking a look at Keith who was focused on wrapping up a wedding bouquet. 

Ever since he met Keith. 

Keith stopped tying the ribbon, sensing someone was watching him and looked up to meet Shiro's eyes. He looked left and right to see if his friends were watching. When the coast was clear, he gave Shiro a little wave to which Shiro broke in a bright smile and waved goodbye.

Of course, Shiro's luck was getting better. Keith had noticed right away every time Shiro was in the shop how clumsy he was. He had swopped quick around Shiro making sure he didn't drop anything or have anything fall around him. He didn't want him to get hurt. 

That paired with Shiro's favorite plant with his own fae magic, Keith became his lucky, fae charm constantly making his day betters.

Eventually, the topic of what Shiro did for a living got brought up when Keith and Shiro were just talking one early morning at the shop.

"So what do you do for a living?"I believe nature deserves to be protected-"

Keith had to bite his nails to fight the urge to kiss Shiro right then and there as he listened to Shiro rant about he the world's plants deserved to protected.

Then there were times where children would be in the shop with tired mothers or gardening grandparents and the next thing Shiro would see is Keith showing the visiting children how to make flower crowns out of spare flora. 

"Isn't he amazing," Shiro whispered to his friend Pidge. Pidge who had tagged along on what Shiro promised her was an errand but was realizing was Shiro wanting to ogle at some pretty boy.

Pidge squinted, thinking she could see actual glitter radiate from Keith as he laughed when one of the children put their flower crown creations on his head.

"Shiro... I... I think that's an alien," Pidge said, convinced.

It's not like Keith didn't try to trick Shiro. He knew how important it was to follow what the fairies told him. He had tried before earlier in their friendship despite knowing Shiro's name.

"I'm sorry I know you told me but may I have your name?" Keith asked, handing Delilah back fixed. Shiro had taken the healed plant with trembling hands. He then looked at Keith with what felt like centuries.

"You are stunning . . ." Shiro said.

"Wh-what?" Keith had stepped back, completely struck by shock, not expecting to receive such a compliment from the human but Shiro was now gushing about Keith's amazing work. Keith could still remember Allura and Romelle cackling like hyenas behind him at failing. 

Keith was glad he failed back then.

He was happy to get Shiro's name honestly rather than stealing it. At this point, he didn't want to use fae tricks on such a sweet man.  He wished he could be more honest with Shiro.

"What do you do in your free time?" Shiro asked with excitement as he helped Keith with the early shipments of flowers. 

Keith opened his mouth wanting to say fly but realized he couldn't, his hand touching the long shawl he wore to cover his laid wings. So he flipped the conversation asking Shiro about his hobbies first.

"Well I used to I practice flying-"

"What!?" Keith said, dropping the box. Luckily, Shiro caught it just in time. Shiro was laughing with bashful embarrassment.

"I used to pilot planes? Not much anymore-" he pointed to his prosthetic. Keith nodded, seeing the new attachment and fresh scar. The injury was new.

Keith flinched, his back feeling discomfort as they walked into the shop. Shiro spotted Keith rubbing his shoulders, clearly in pain. 

"Are you hurting?" Shiro asked, setting the last box. "You have been working nonstop . . . here let me- " Shiro walked around Keith to massage his shoulders in the quiet, emptiness of the shop.

Keith's eyes widened realizing what was about to unfold, unable to tell Shiro that touching his back and wings was an intimate act between fae lovers 

"Shiro waIT- _ Ohhhhh _ !~" Keith relaxed immediately to Shiro's touch, almost purring, his body loosening up.

From that day, Keith began to make exaggerating sounds of pain so Shiro would fret over him and give him extra backrubs over his shawl. Allura nearly caught them one time in one of adjoining garden centers where the shop was connecting to but Keith was quick to tell Allura later he was just playing with the human.

"Knock knock," Shiro tapped the wood of frame as he walked into one of the private enclosures with rarer plants. "Romelle said you were working here. Brought you the lunch Allura picked you up? it was sitting on the cash register?" Shiro offered setting it down next to where Keith was working. Keith gave a smile of thanks, opening another box of butterflies and releasing them into the enclosure.

"I didn't know this shop sold bugs?"

"We don't. These specific types of flora need butterflies to live," Keith gestured to the flowers and in turn one of the butterflies landed on his finger. Shiro looked at Keith coo at the little butterfly and the rest of multicolored creatures fly around him.

Like fairies. 

Keith knew Allura was becoming more suspicious as he got closer and closer with Shiro. 

"Look Allura! Keith is teaching me how to make flower crowns and braid!" he said, placing a carnation in Keith's hair.

Allura glared Keith because Keith is doing an intimate fae act with Shiro. Keith only looked down with flush and knowledge that Shiro was even continuing touching his back. She would be livid if she knew the second act was happening.

Soon enough, others even noticed Shiros's relationship with Keith.

"Mr. Shiro?" a child tugged Shiro's pant leg. Shiro stopped reading a seed packet to look at the kid who had stepped away from his mother who was speaking to Keith about a rose order.

"Yes?"

"Are you going to marry Mr.Keith?"

Shiro began to choke, dropping the seed packet. Keith had heard the whole conversation but didn't understand what the human term 'marry' was. Confused he looked at Shiro in concern as the mother apologized multiple times to Shiro for her child bothering him. 

"Why is your face like that?" Keith could only say to Shiro about the topic as he handed the child a multicolored pinwheel. The child forgot the question she asked Shiro as she ran around with her new toy and Keith when back to discussing rose orders still watching Shiro collect himself.

The next day, Shiro decided to come in early because Keith commented earlier he never had those fancy coffee drinks a customer was drinking so hence Shiro was carrying two different frappuccinos but he couldn't find Keith for the life of him. So he goes to the different garden warehouse areas and hears Keith talking but he knows his co-workers do later shifts.

At first, there was a fear in Shiro's heart. What if Keith had someone he loved?

So Shiro peeked into the cherry blossom enclosure and sees Keith discussing with the butterflies. He should be happy because his worst fears aren't true.

However, Shiro nearly drops the drinks 

Keith talking to butterflies isn't what gives him a heart attack. It's the beautiful, violet, shimmery wings tipped flaming red as if they were burned by the sun. They flapped ever so nervously as Keith discusses with the butterflies while he tends to some flora.

"-I can't tell him he will-" 

Shiro steps back convinced he is either asleep or hallucinating or needs his eyes checked. So he tiptoed out but he didn't forget to leave Keith his drink on the cashier counter.

And Shiro does get his eyes checked. By three doctors. He comes back with perfect vision. His roommate and the barista confirmed he was awake that day nor looked like he was drugged.

So . . .Shiro saw Keith with wings . . .and Shiro is staring bug-eyed (pun intended) at Keith. Keith reached for his shoulder again and Shiro stood up.

"Let me-"

"Shiro you don't have to . . ."

Shiro politely disagreed as he ran his hands across the near silk fabric attempting to feel anything that might confirm his suspicions 

He reached under the shawl feeling the shirt and Keith stepped back instantly. 

"I'm sorry Shiro I just -" 

"No, it's my fault I should have warned you I was going to -" 

Keith adjusted the shawl. "No damage it's fine -"

Keith began to move potted plants around but Shiro knew this was going to bother him so he might as well just tell Keith the crazy thing he thought he saw, have Keith laugh at him, and affirm it was just a dream or hallucination.

"I and I came in early the other day-" Keith dropped the plant, having the ceramic pot shatter to the ground. Keith, who cared so much for plants, paid to mind, as he turned to Shiro. 

"When!?"

"Three days ago? I saw you but you didn't see me..." Keith was searching Shiro's eyes. "You were very different?" 

Keith still played safe. "How...different?"

Shiro didn't want to say what he saw because he didn't exactly know what it was nor did he want to offend Keith? So he glanced around the shop. He settled for the back of a butterfly food packet with an illustration. He held it up to Keith.

Keith grabbed it only to look at Shiro. 

"Okay well first off I'm not a butterfly." 

"I figured but the wings?!"

Keith covered his eyes still holding the packet. He unclasped the shawl and the same wings Shiro saw, stretched out, practically glowing against the wind chimes and stained glass flower pots. 

"Fae. Fairy. Flower fairy," Keith corrected, his voice still muffled by his palms. Shiro eyed the wings stepping around. Keith peeked seeing Shiro only watch. "Your silence scares me. . ."

"I just . . . I thought I imagined it. I still think I'm making this up . . ." Shiro mumbled. He reached out, stopping quick. "Can I . . .?"

Keith blushed, the wings drawing back a bit in a cocoon-like nature. 

"Touching them is an act between lovers." 

"Oh! That's why you jumped-when I-" Shiro started realizing he has been practically groping Keith in his customs. Now he covered his face. "Have I been feeling you up!? "

Keith bit his lip. "No? Kinda? It's more of an act married people do but you didn't know-"

"Oh god-" Shiro started but caught himself. "Not that it's bad! You would be great to be married to! I mean-" 

Keith's face and wings flushed a warm red as Shiro rambled how Keith would be perfect marriage courting material. The doors of the shop began to click and Keith's wings folded down, realizing Allura and Romelle were coming. He reached for his shawl. 

"Shiro, Shiro, Shiro look at me, please please don't tell them you know about this -" 

"Wait, Allura & Romelle are-" 

"That's not the point!" Keith frantically explained hands-on Shiro's shoulders. "Fae like to play tricks and I was supposed to trick you but . . ." 

Keith drawled off and now Shiro had to snap his fingers. 

"Keith!" 

"Right! Just pretend you still think I'm human! Human Keith!"

"Oh-oh okay-" 

"Thank you, Shiro!" Keith smacked a kiss on Shiro's lips without thinking and Shiro fell into the kiss, even grabbing Keith's waist for a second both of them nearly losing their footing as they fell deep in the kiss only to pull away shocked. 

"Hey, guys! I just got an order for a birthday bash!" 

"Shiro! Keith! You look as red as tomatoes!!!"

Keith and Shiro chuckled nervously, refusing to share a gaze because they both didn't expect to share a kiss in the wee hours of the day and now-

-now they had to wait to talk about it.

* * *

"Shiro you are arranging them wrong! Have Keith help you," Allura commanded as she witnessed Shiro mess up another birthday floral arrangement. She walked away helping Romelle with a different arrangement.

Yeah. That's what Shiro would normally do whenever he would help around the flower shop . . . but right now?

Shiro glanced at Keith who turned crimson and ducked down, twisting decorations around stems as if it was the most fun thing ever. Perhaps for a flower fairy, it was? 

~ _ Fairy _ ~ 

Shiro couldn't fathom the idea. Did Keith have powers? Could he fly? He said he was supposed to trick him but Keith looked so regretful and conflicted at the idea of the thought . . . and then that kiss . . .

Shiro practically crushed a flower in his palm causing Keith to look up. 

"Sorry..." Shiro whispered. Keith glanced back and forth again to see if Allura & Romelle were watching. They were helping customers in the front. He leaned forward & brought Shiro's clasped hand, holding the ruined flower, lightly kissing the top of his fist. Shiro blushed for a second only to marvel at the glittering red glow escaping Shiro's hand. He opened his palm seeing the flower was practically unharmed. 

"Keith that's amazing!" Shiro cupped the fixed flower. Keith took the praise, proudly, basking in it. 

"How else did you think I fixed Delilah?"

Shiro chuckled setting the flower down. "Magic?"

"Shiro you practically killed that poor cactus. Of course magic," Keith put a hand to his chest. Shiro wanted to know more, to ask so many questions but of course, Keith's coworkers came walking in and the two of them went back to attend to their own tasks. Shiro glimpsed at his hand, seeing the light, red, shimmery sparkle of where Keith kissed him. 

"Huh.." Shiro mumbled.

"What was that Shiro?"Romelle asked.

"Nothing!" Shiro covered his hand looking at Keith who nervously wiped his lips.

* * *

Shiro sprawled himself on one of the chairs watching Keith spritz all the plants with water. He paused and then sprayed Shiro as well. 

"Ah! Keith!" Keith stuck his tongue out sauntering off. 

"Couldn't resist." 

Shiro and Keith were getting more used to each other, spending any free time they could have especially since Keith had practically glued himself to Shiro. Apparently, Shiro was the only human that new Keith was fae. 

Shiro was strangely . . . honored? Of course, Keith had to keep dragging Shiro away at random moments at near discovery when Allura or Romelle walked by when Shiro was learning about Keith's fae culture. They hadn't discussed any feelings or why Keith hadn't play any fae tricks on Shiro but Shiro liked where they were at. Plus Keith seemed skittish at times. This was all of this was extremely new to them. 

For example, Shiro was currently running his fingers along Keith's back, drawing a long line on the arch of his spine. Keith shuddered, causing all the cacti in the room to bloom. 

"S-Shiro!" Shiro stuck his tongue back at Keith who was covering his bashful smile. There was a cause and effect to Keith's nature powers and Shiro loved discovering exactly what caused what.

"I wish I could see your wings more . . ." Shiro frowned. "They are gorgeous . . ." Shiro grasped Keith's hand, twirling him. They hadn't kissed since that day of the agreement of secrecy. They just playfully flirted. They practically danced around each other in terms of emotions. Keith landed in Shiro's lap, tilting Shiro's chin with a sad pout. Shiro could see how someone could be tricked by Keith, he was practically lovestruck.

"I know . . . I hate how I only see you here . . ." 

"We . . . could . . .go somewhere?" Shiro offered. Keith cocked his head, confused. Shiro didn't want to push it. He didn't want to scare Keith with the word ~date~ "An outing?"

Keith practically jumped in Shiro's lap which didn't help for the poor man's mind nor his crotch. 

"Really?! You would want to go somewhere with me outside of here?" His eyes were so shiny and glittering like galaxies all for Shiro. He beamed, nodding and Keith got up already listing possible places in the town or nearby city they could go and how excited he was. 

"Keith..." Shiro gasped looking around.

Keith stopped talking to see Shiro touching a plant. Every plant had grown twice the size. Keith chuckled. "Whoops..."

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" Keith sang out. Shiro was leading Keith but was covering his eyes with his own palms. For their first outing (which took Keith quite a bit of convincing to Allura) Shiro wanted something simple & yet new. "Okay, I'm not waiting anym-"

Keith ripped off Shiro's hands and gasped. 

"Shiro it's a zoo. Look animals. Shiro!" Keith pointed already practically flying so he had to tug his new maroon, shawl and stifle his giggles. 

"I'm aware! Come on, where do you want to go first?"

Shiro didn't know much about where Keith was from? But soon enough he discovered he was from nature with Allura and Romelle. He has seen common animals from the woods such as deer and squirrels but he practically cried when seeing a hippo or a giraffe-

"Shiro take a picture of me with lion again!" 

Shiro was going to have to get more memory but god he couldn't complain, Keith looked so happy. 

"Penguins!?" and there he went. Shiro kept following seeing Keith and soon enough saw him stop by a group of people at a bear enclosure around. He pushed by to where Keith was to see why so many people were surrounded and filming. Two bears were having sex & some zookeepers were trying to pull them apart as people filmed. Keith cocked his head again & Shiro coughed. 

"Let's go." 

They walked off and then Keith broke the silence. 

"Did that make you uncomfortable?" 

"What?" 

"The topic of sex?" Shiro halted. Keith seemed genuinely curious. 

"Wha-I-it was just a weird-how did it get to-" What was happening!?

Keith now took the lead in walking. 

"You know fae are extremely sexual creatures. While I haven't had sex with a human yet, I have dabbled with many forms of sexual exploitations with other fae so seeing other creatures perform is just life but I've always wondered about humans."

While the day continued on and Keith forgot about what he said, moving on to enjoy everything else, Keith's words rang out like chimes through Shiro's head.

* * *

Shiro didn't stop taking Keith to places. How could he?! Keith was a bundle of energy and joy around Shiro. He was so happy around Shiro when he seemed to be so reserved at work. He lit up at points. Sometimes literally to where Shiro had to steer him away from strangers.

"Shiro this is so good~" Keith gasped as he ate another slice of cake. Shiro had decided today to take Keith to a little hole in the wall bakery so Keith could try all the fancy treats his heart desired and boy, was Keith going all out. "Are you sure the shop doesn't mind?" Shiro batted his hand. 

"The family's son is a friend of mine," Shiro waved his hand to Hunk who cautiously waved back looking at Keith go feral as he downed a cupcake in one bite. Shiro drank his coffee smug. "No frosting in the forest?" 

Keith paused, sprinkles on his cheek. Without using his hand, he licked his nose. 

"No!" a gulp & he continued. "Don't get me wrong, I love meat and berries but this!" Keith waved a macaroon like it was diamond. "This is amazing!" 

Shiro laughed as Keith chomped the delicate, little, French cookie in an unsophisticated manner. Shiro flipped a teacup over the plant that was becoming to bloom at the table from Keith's happy joy as a waiter passed by. He was beginning to predict Keith's habits well.

If Keith was excited or happy? Flowers would bloom or get bigger. If Keith was angry, which Shiro noticed with customers who were disrespectful to plants, the plants would attack. If Keith was sad, plants would droop and lose color. Shiro was sure there was more as there were so many emotions and things such as how Keith healed the plant and that incident with the shimmering, red sparkles he saw on their skin when Keith kissed his hand but Shiro was taking things one step at a time.

"Keith you are going to choke if you eat that fast . . ." Shiro glanced back at Keith who was now on another piece of cake. Keith paused mid-bite, pulling back, whipped cream getting all over his face. Shiro froze. Not an image he needs to see in public.

Shiro grasped around the table for a napkin then reached for Keith's face to wipe him off who closed his eyes, willingly. Not helping, not helping- 

"What's wrong? You seem stiff?" Keith pouted and the word choice did it as Shiro dropped the napkin in the table.

"Do you know how you . . . the . . . your face-?" Shiro pointed to Keith. Keith was cleaning himself off but didn't understand. He only got more confused.

"Am I..am I ugly?" 

"What!? God no! I-you-this-" 

Keith grinned excitedly leaning forward, his voice going lower. "You are acting as you did at the zoo! This has something to do with your inadequacy in sexual nature!"

"I'm not inadequate! You just look like you were covered in come-" 

"What's come?"

"Are you serious!?" 

Shiro struggled to explain but went for the scientific term of explaining to Keith of how what it was. Keith blinked slowly understanding but then squinted, baffled. 

"It's...white for you men?" 

"Not pure white but-wait what!? What color is it for you?!" Shiro whisper-yelled.

Keith shrugged. 

"Gold? I just assumed -really?! Boring, regular-huh..." Keith leaned back in his chair with the new information of Shiro's body. 

Of fucking course, the fairy would have golden come why should Shiro be shocked. Keith then snorted. "Next you are gonna tell me something ridiculous like you have different genitalia."

Shiro only looked at Keith and they both shared a long, uncomfortable stare. Keith then snatched a napkin, grabbing a pen from his pocket. "Draw yours." 

Keith's drawing was better than Shiro's but they both could understand what was happening as Shiro nearly yelled but restrained himself due being in public.

"Is this!? Two? Do you have two? Dicks?" he murmured to Shiro shaking Keith's drawing.

"Yes!? Two legs! Two arms! Two sets of wings! Hence -" Keith tapped the drawing. 

"Next you are going to say you have two hearts!"

"I do!" Keith whined, hand to his chest. Shiro mentally paused actually finding that quite sweet and cute.

"What about you?!" Keith flipped Shiro's drawing showing a Shiro's 'size.' "This -" Keith motioned to the anatomy drawing for what was suppose to be Shiro's dick. "That can't be realistic. No way is it that large!" 

"What? Do you need to check?" Keith reached to put his hand down, curious, and Shiro dragged it back up. "Kidding! Joking!"

A cough interrupted their little kerfuffle. Shiro stuffed the drawing on the napkin in his mouth. Hunk glanced at his friend strangely. "You guys . . . okay?"

Keith gave Hunk a thumbs up, choosing to just shove another cupcake in his mouth rather than speak. 

"Alright . . . " Hunk could only say back walking away.

Hunk walked off allowing Shiro to let the napkin drop from his mouth and Keith chewed the food in thought. Shiro reached for the teacup, brining it up seeing the plant frantically wave around. That's new. Keith said something but was stifled against frosting. 

"Sorry?"

"Cheater."

"I don't have to-" 

Keith sighed, reaching for the teacup. 

"No, it's okay it's . . . I'm new to some of these effects. I'm nervous. Hence . . ." Keith glanced at the frantic plant. Another long sigh. "Fae are so easy. It's just backstabbing, cockiness, and trickery. Hell, regular humans are easy because there is no risk. I don't feel anything for them. . . "

Keith mumbled setting the cup down so he could gently caress the plant's leaves with a hand. "But, me?" Keith weakly smiled. "So much risk with you..." Shiro grabbed Keith's other hand.

The plant stopped shaking. Keith was about to let go but Shiro's hold lingered. Keith gave a confused look but then Shiro brought Keith's hand up to his lips, kissing it. Returning the peck from weeks ago.

Keith stammered, holding the hand close to him & Shiro could see the same shine return back to Keith's hand and his own. Shiro eyed the marking. 

"The risk is worth taking though..."

* * *

"So what is this?" Shiro asked Keith about the coming and going marking on his hand, one day at his apartment. Eventually, Shiro broke and pitched to Keith if he ever needed an area to stretch his wings, his home was open. Shiro didn't know Keith would take the offer so much.

Keith was nearly at Shiro's place whenever he wasn't hanging out with Shiro or at work. To trick Allura and Romelle, Keith lied saying he was helping Shiro with all his new plants and Shiro bought so. Many. Plants. His home was almost a greenhouse now.

But it was worth it. Because Keith was sitting shirtless in his living room with his wings all opened out. Shiro could marvel at them and Keith forever. Shiro leaned over the couch holding his wrist to Keith. 

"I have a theory but..." 

"But?"

"Trust me?" Shiro gave a half shrug with his shoulder as Keith propped himself on his knees to face Shiro against the couch. 

"Of course?" 

Keith lightly nipped at Shiro's neck and Shiro gasped at the feel of Keith's tongue. A withdrawal of the breath and Keith touched his own neck.

"It's showing, isn't it? I felt it heat up." Shiro bent down and there it was on Keith's neck, the same shimmery mark but now in the shape of a hickey. "It's on your neck too..."

"Why? and why warm? Or so?" Shiro touched Keith's skin to pull off the glitter.

Keith had no answers. 

"I'm not a fire fairy? I shouldn't feel warm . . . I don't know why you are getting affected either. Maybe because we spend so much time together? I'm just as lost as you are..." Keith mumbled, in his own world trying to piece things together.

Shiro flicked off the shimmery residue. 

"At least it leaves. Could you imagine if it was permanent marks? Looking like gemstones..." Keith gave a cocky grin. 

"Sounds like you would mark me up in more than a few places..."

Shiro could swear steam escaped his ears for he heated up so fast at the flirtatious remark Keith threw at him. Yet for Keith, he just stretched his arms, curling his wings up asking Shiro to teach him how to beat the difficult video game level he was attempting to pass.

That was what was being around Keith was like. He would throw Shiro for a loop and Shiro would get tossed around only to realize he has been spinning for days. Shiro knew Keith wasn't aware? Was that the right word? As if this wasn't intentional?

Because Keith had mentioned so many times fae were flirty. They liked to be close and they could be quite vexatious. The moments with Keith were rising were he would find him being a little bit more affectionate but Shiro had to rationalize it, mentally telling himself that's just how Keith was.

That's just how Keith described fae to him. Such as how Keith would start getting comfortable hugging him more or even nestling his head in the crook of his neck? Or how they went back (pun intended) to Shiro giving Keith backrubs during his break but now at Shiro's apartment-

Keith would strip his shawl to a tank or no shirt, and Shiro would let his hand trail against bare skin, careful not to touch the delicate-looking wings that looked like they came straight out of a fairytale.

Even to things such as the little remark just now where Shiro had to hold himself back because Keith wasn't reacting, relaxed on his couch, so he shouldn't act too hard. Keith looked up, bewildered, shaking the controller.

"Why aren't you sitting with me, Shiro? Teach me that cool combo? Again? Please?"

Shiro walked around the couch, taking a seat, and Keith folded his wings back as he made himself comfortable in Shiro's lap. Again.

The first few times, Shiro believed he would die from heart attacks and aneurysms but they had grown accustomed to the little habits that Shiro only wrapped his arms around Keith's waist, avoiding smushing Keith's wings as he brought him closer sighing happily to the feeling of Keith on his lap as he rested his chin on Keith's shoulder, instructing him steps for the level. 

"I'm going to braid your hair later," Shiro hummed, burying his hair into Keith's soft, inky locks that might as well have been covered in stardust for how pretty they shined on their own. Shiro could feel Keith's eyeroll. 

"You are gonna make another bird's nest out of my head," he sang. Shiro twirled a strand with one of his fingers.

"Perfect. Then you make some flowers and the bird will have a lovely home."

Keith let out a snort, ignoring the game, letting his little digital character lose to just beam at Shiro.

"You are..." Keith trailed off, looking around. This had happened before. Where Keith tried to find the right words but couldn't in human language. 

"I'm what...?"

Keith then put his forehead to Shiro's, reaching for his unmarked hand which Shiro easily gave. 

"You are my everything," Keith whispered softly. A kiss was laid amongst his hand. Shiro's eyes grew wide at the no flirtatious talk and the honest move Keith made. It wasn't a love confession-by humans' standards but by the color on Keith's face, it seemed like a pretty big deal. Shiro took Keith's unmarked other hand going to repeat the same motion back. 

"-and you are my everything," Shiro firmly stated, planting a kiss on the back of the hand, not sure if he would ever get used to the shared glow of warm, scarlet shimmer that was appearing every now and then. Keith broke into a big grin. The happiness was contagious for Shiro as he watched the fairy get up, saying he'll help him braid again. 

Keith was his everything . . .

* * *

"You have been spending too much time with that Shiro human."

Keith yelped at Allura plain and clear sneaking upon him. He was startled so much, petals exploded from the bouquet he was arranging. Keith could hear the stifled cry from the flowers as he hushed them, running around, collecting as many as he could and reattaching them. He then spun around, leaning on a bamboo plant. 

"Whatttt are youuu talking aboutttt?" Keith tried to play, as Shiro would say 'cool.' Allura only gave a look of disgust at Keith's etiquette.

Romelle popped up from behind Allura, giving Keith a second heart attack. Joys of a fae body. 

"Keith you are straying from the goal the queen gave us. Trick humans for their own crimes against their planet-"

Keith was already walking away from Allura's repeated, practiced speech. He heard it before. A thousand times. He's seen it. How careless humans were with nature and how they each got selected because of their types of fae powers.

Allura being a water fairy so seeing what humanity did to the ocean gave her enough reason to despise them. She hated them to the core to the core. Keith had seen his fair share of Allura making human men fall to her whim so she could take their lives due to them harming the earth. 

But Keith felt bothered, while Allura found all humans bad, there were many trying to save the world. 

His other friend, Romelle was an animal fairy and unlike Keith, who enjoyed the trip to the zoo, Romelle would probably break down crying and try to set each animal free. He had caught her trying to even untie puppies from leashes calling it pure cruelty. 

This also concerned Keith. He had interacted with many pet owners while walking with Shiro, evet petting puppies and kitties. They seemed so happy despite what fae told him and perhaps even cared for better than by humans. Even at the zoo, he read on pamphlets that some enclosures were housing saved endangered species.

There were good humans amongst the bad. . . 

That left Keith.

A garden fairy. 

"-if anyone should be motivated-I mean, the amount of littering humans do! and the forests they burn down! And there is this thing humans keep saying-what is that word? Climate change? You should despise that human you are interacting with!" Allura attempted to reason.

Keith's nails were digging deep in his arms. "It's different with Shiro. He's an environmental lawyer," he said, trying to be calm. Shiro's heart was pure. He knew it. 

"All humans are the same." 

"He fights for nature to be protected!" Keith said, harsh now, offended. "He spends his life and time devoted to make sure this planet survives-" 

A scoff from Allura as she clearly didn't believe. "Perhaps the human is one who has done the tricking~"

Well. The smug look on Allura's face? That tore it for Keith as thorned vines flew out from a nearby rose plant set on harming her. He was enraged. She gripped her fist wilting the roses, draining the water from instantly.

"Keith oh Keith you know you could never-" 

A cactus plant hit her on the head. A triumphant grin wore on Keith's face actually hitting the bratty princess. 

"You little brat!!!" 

Romelle shrieked walking in only to watch her two friends destroy a section of the shop with water, ice, flora, & dirt, ignoring her cries for them to stop.

Keith was livid. He wasn't sure why. Just the audacity that Allura would insult Shiro. How she would just assume Shiro was bad. Shiro was so good. He was perfect to him, a dream come true! His everything. 

The bell of the shop rang open, halting the brawl.

Shiro was shell-shocked, stepping into the disaster with Allura clutching Keith's shirt, Keith's claws on her face, Romelle in the back -

"Guys is everything-" 

"Get out!" Allura screamed and Keith warned at Shiro, their eyes dark as this was no matter for a human. Shiro took the message, backing out quickly, and Romelle took the pause as a chance to pull Allura off Keith. She was still attempting to spit icicles from her hands, to which sunflowers would fly up lazily to block them. They were exhausted, using so much power each other and in a rage. Allura's eyes dimmed.

"Traitor," the fairy princess hissed at Keith while Romelle hushed her, taking her out of the room.

The room began to feel emptier than it was as Keith sat down in debris in the dark alone. He huddled close, bringing his knees up. Chrysanthemums began to sprout around him, giving him warmth as the irony set in of how lonely he could end up being. Then the door of the shop rang. 

"We are closed," Keith croaked out.

"I don't care," Shiro muttered, stepping on crushed ice, causing Keith to snap his head up. He knelt down picking off the flowers that were trying to cover Keith. "I know you said to get out but..." Shiro huffed. "I didn't want to leave you," Shiro said, setting down the pestering flower.

With those words, Keith broke down in Shiro's arms, letting Shiro mumble soothing words in his ear.

* * *

Keith had overworked himself during that fight with Allura so much that apparently, he had passed out in Shiro's arms. When he awoke, he found himself in Shiro's comforting embrace still but back at his apartment. Shiro was batting away dahlias that were trying to cover Keith and himself. Noticing Keith's eyelashes flutter open, Shiro groaned. 

"They are stifling me, Keith," he glared at the fretting flowers. Keith shifted to sit up better against Shiro's chest enjoying how well he fit in the hold.

"They are just worried," Keith poked at a flower who poked back. He scrunched up his nose at it snickering. "Perhaps also a little jealous that you take up so much of my time." The flowers snaked back at the sight of Keith being safe and Shiro brought Keith closer.

"I don't mean to-" 

"You don't?" Keith smirked eyeing Shiro up. Shiro held his breath with how close Keith's face was. He covered his mouth, coughing. 

"What was-what was that about? In the shop."

"A little tiff. Don't fret over it, please," Keith asked ever so earnest as he moved to face Shiro. 

"But Allura seemed so mad-" 

"Shiro, please, for me?" Keith said, eyes focused on the human. Shiro firmly nodded, with a silent promise. 

"Okay."

But then Keith felt guilty. Shiro was just so willing to do such a thing. Unaware of repercussions . . . of how if other fae discovered he knew of their world they could harm if they wanted too . . .

"Just like that? Why?" Keith whispered.

Shiro only stupidly grinned, intertwining Keith's fingers with his. 

"Because you are my everything."

Keith puffed up his chest with tears brimming the corners of his eyes paired with a trembling laugh. 

"Keith?" '

"I've fallen for a fool," Keith murmured running his fingers through Shiro's hair, forehead pressed against the human's.

Shiro's hot breath let out a nervous laugh as he managed to plead out a request to the garden fairy. 

"Kiss me." Shiro didn't need to beg as Keith granted his request instantly, slowly hesitant for this was new to the both of them as Keith tilted his head, giving Shiro reign on him. His hands drew lower, against Keith's back, with the kiss growing deeper and they pulled back shaky, with swollen lips. They burst out laughing at the sight of the sparkling, glistening matching lips, stained red. Keith's fingers tiptoed under Shiro's chin. 

"Kiss me now," Keith pleaded and Shiro quickly obliged.

* * *

Shiro awoke with the fairy in his arms, littered with kisses scattered all over his face and neck. Keith stretched his arms, smacking Shiro right in the chin.

"Ow." 

Keith covered his mouth shocked, forgetting their smooch session & they fell asleep together.

"Shiro! Oh, are you okay!?" Keith ignored Shiro's constant repeating that he was fine as he checked for himself, moving Shiro's face around. A pause and Keith's thumb traced over the skin marked up. He rubbed his fingers watching the sparkles fall off.

"Still trying to piece why that happens?"

"It's not a regular thing in fae culture? Marking? Especially like this-" Keith thought out loud, touching his own neck. "Is it in yours?"

"We can get tattoos but that's bought with money. Never when lovers -"

"We are lovers?" Keith's eyes went large and curious. Shiro zipped his mouth as Keith climbed over him. "Shiro?"'

"Hm? 

"Lovers?" Keith repeated, practically swaying in his lap, ready to pounce on Shiro. That wasn't fair. Shiro was a weak man. 

"I'm just acting foolish-" Shiro repeated, tossing Keith's early words, getting up only to get dragged down by Keith.

"-and I have fallen for a fool. Have I not made myself clear?" Keith repeated, his hair falling, making a dark curtain for Shiro so he could only see Keith's gentle face. 

"I -" Shiro never felt this way with anyone but he was thinking in the moment.

A life with Keith? Think even a year? Or a month? Would Keith stay or want him still? Or would he get bored, leaving Shiro hollow? 

"I want to be loved by you. I want to be your lover. I want to be yours," Shiro confessed as Keith listened to his scared words.

"You are afraid. . . ." Keith realized. "Of the future.." Shiro brought Keith in as he pecked Shiro's newly arriving tears. "Because we aren't from the same worlds.." 

"Yes."

"But I want the same!" Keith demanded a fight in his eyes as he gently smacked Shiro's chest. The plants in Shiro's room shook with Keith's slight anger. "I want to be loved by you. I want to be your lover. I want to be yours!" Keith repeated.

"Keith -" 

"How do humans do this? What was that movie we watched a week ago? The romance one? What do the humans do- I love you? I love you, Shiro? I love you, I love you, I love you -mhMPH!"

Keith's ranting confession was cut with Shiro pinning Keith down with a deep, passionate smack of the lips on Keith's. Keith eased into the hot, heavy kiss, moaning at the feel of how good it all felt. With a release, Shiro could only say one thing back to Keith.

"I love you too."

* * *

The ringing of Shiro's house phone woke Keith from Shiro's bed. He didn't want to get up from the comfy safety of the covers and Shiro spooning him, especially since Shiro insisted not to leave his side after the night Keith had- 

But that blasted ringing . . .

Keith rolled out of bed, sneaking out of the room to slam the phone down so he could get back to sleep next to Shiro but the second he picked it up, a posh voice stopped him. 

"Keith?" 

"How did you get this number!?" Keith hissed at Allura.

Her voice sounded like static and Keith couldn't make full words. Not that it mattered. He was still mad.

"Leave me alone-"

"Keith - *Sks* Keith I - *ksh* warn-" 

The vines from a hydrangea plant off Shiro's desk crawled on Keith's shoulder, snatching the phone throwing it out an open window, destroying it to bits. Keith bowed to the flower in gratitude as the flower curtsied back. Shiro had a cellphone anyway. He wouldn't even notice this.

With the drag of his feet, Keith made it back Shiro's bed, climbing in, only to be greeted with Shiro turning towards him, half-asleep, pulling him close. 

"Mornin'" Shiro mumbled. Keith flicked Shiro's nose. 

"Don't you have to get ready for work soon?"

Shiro shook his head, eyes closed content. "Put in too much overtime so I wanted I used a day off?"

"Oh?" Keith propped himself up looking at the restful human only to be met with a bear hug. "Shiro!" 

"Wanted you all for me for a day..." Shiro admitted.

He nudged his chin against Keith's shoulder, breathing in the sweet scent of Keith's floral-scented hair. Keith almost let out a giggle. 

"I'm flattered," Keith said, a bubbly sensation filling him up from his head to his toes.

With Shiro holding him so close and their legs intertwined paired with Shiro's hands nearing where his wings sprouted out, Keith felt aflame all at once, shoving Shiro. 

"Keith?" 

"I'm sorry I-" Keith sat up, taking a slow breath not even sure what happened.

"I - I was feeling things and didn't want to escalate -" 

" . . .good things?" Shiro asked, uncertain of Keith's wording. Keith groaned. 

"So good but you don't understand Shiro it's -"

"You never blush talking about sex," Shiro pointed out, now fully immersed. Then Shiro played with the end of his comforter. "and I wasn't trying to push you-" 

"I know! I know! But -" Keith looked around the room. He didn't know how to explain this well with just words. A quick run out of the bed & he grabbed the sticky notes and pencil off Shiro's dresser he kept in case he needed to remind himself of basic things. Keith plopped back next to Shiro scribbling on the little yellow papers. 

"So we have already determined we have different . . ." Keith gestured with the notes to his and Shiro's lower halves. Shiro hummed in agreement. They have yet to see the difference but it was something they accepted.

"and for fairies, I mentioned we can be quite deviant? Or tricky? Well in sexual nature-I assume it's not the same level of extremity for humans?" 

Shiro was now lost. Keith knew he wasn't going to explain it well. So he showed the papers. 

"For humans, you have to build up I'm assuming?" Keith picked up a drawing of what looked like Shiro with a bar graph next to him. 

"Well, sometimes we just get turned on?" 

"Turn what on?"

Shiro laughed. "No, it's an express-it means sometimes emotions take over and get the better of us from a specific act or thing we like to do in sex." 

Keith figured this was a possibility but it still didn't sound like what fae did.

"But . . . when you are done? Can you keep going?" Shiro looked at the little drawing. "We need rest but it's different for everyone and considering stamina-" Shiro was stopped by a new paper cutting in. A doodle resembling a wavelength going up and down.

"So on a good day, it can be like this?" 

"I mean if you want to put it simply? I think yeah..." Shiro took the drawing. Keith then put a new drawing in his hands. A doodle of Keith with the wavelength at a constant high. Shiro could only stare at the paper as Keith explained. 

"For fairies our emotions take control so when we mix it in with sexual nature, it can be nonstop-" 

"Wait so? You are possible of experiencing more than one orgasm?"

Keith looked insulted that Shiro would insinuate that he couldn't. '

"If by 'orgasm' you mean finishing off then yes. It's repeated. & when faeries participate in things like orgies -" 

Shiro gulped recalling how Keith had mentioned he has been with multiple people.

"-the more emotion, the more intense the feeling of the act becomes?" 

"Huh..." Shiro muttered now in a conundrum. "How would this work for me?" 

Keith threw the sticky notes around, tugging at his hair.

"Why do you think I stopped you, Shiro? I don't know how! The last thing I want is to hurt you or have things go too fast, you are having relations with another species -" 

Shiro kept forgetting that. He was just used to Keith and completely enamored that the fairy thing . . . became normal. It never occurred that Keith was worried about hurting him in moments they were supposed to feel good. 

"Hey, hey, Keith it's okay-" Shiro pulled the covers up, wrapping Keith up. Keith sniffed. "-thank you for being concerned about me."

Another sniffle. "I just . . . don't wanna mess up..." 

"I should be saying that. You are so wonderful," Shiro reassured the fae in his arms who glanced up. Keith smacked his palms on Shiro's shoulders.

"Don't get me wrong. I want to have sex with you-"

"You are a charmer." Keith snickered at Shiro's fake-deadpanned tone.

"-but can we do things a few steps at a time in case things intensify too fast?"

"Of course. Any ideas?" Shiro had a complete belief that Keith would lead them better than he could in such a territory so he waited for Keith to decide what the next step should be. Keith moved, letting the blanket slide off.

He took off his loose tank top and Shiro was completely grateful for the free morning so he could enjoy the little slow strip show Keith was practically doing in his lap as those beautiful wings unfolded, igniting the room with the colors.

Then Keith's face tinted pink as he showed his back to Shiro.

"Touch my wings." Shiro thought he misheard. 

"I -are you sure?" Shiro's hands were shaking at the idea. "I thought to touch the wings was a betrothed-" Keith grinned.

"For some, yes. But it's a common thing between mates and you are my mate." Mate. Shiro was dizzy. Keith had used 'lover' before but never 'mate.' It sounded raw despite their relationship being so delicate. 

Shiro loved being Keith's mate.

"They won't break? Or get bent?" A loud laugh that Shiro could compare to graceful bells. 

"No, oh no. Shiro, I know they look like insect wings but they are strong as an eagle's. You can pull on them, grip them, and no damage. It would take a lot to hurt them."

A little flutter, signaling for Shiro he was safe to touch Keith's wings. Shiro knelt down, his fingers doing the familiar signing across Keith's bones, going up to the shoulder blades.

One more hesitant pause and then Shiro began to lightly touch Keith's wings. A flick of the wings at Shiro's cold touch. Keith relaxed with his hand now exploring the new texture.

"It's like touching velvet with silk mixed with wires and cellophane?" Shiro remarked surprised. "Yet it feels like you have strong bones but I don't see them?!" 

"Magic, " Keith plainly said his voice going high at the 'c.' 

"Does it hurt?!" Shiro began to panic.

"No!" Keith shot back, his voice thick. "You feel good. As if you are sending electricity and power all through me mixed with other sensations I can't name-" Shiro caught a glance of Keith's hidden face and he looked completely in pleasure.

"It feels that good?"

"Mhnm, yes, oh if you had wings Shiro I would do the same for you, fuc-" Keith covered his mouth. 

"Did you just swear??? Human swear!?" Shiro hollered. Shiro had slipped a few human swears around Keith. Plus he had seen some on television.

But Keith said he didn't see the point of such ugly, crude language. So seeing Keith slip out, moaning that he couldn't help it because Shiro had an effect on him. Shiro had to equate this to something as similar to a massage because Keith was becoming less tense and loose.

That and Shiro had to assume Keith's wings constantly weren't comfortable outside when he had to fold them. Keith spun around his wings with a brighter shimmer. 

"I loved that and I'm so glad you can -" Another thought-filled pause. "Affect me?" 

Shiro nipped Keith's nose, understanding that Keith was even afraid that Shiro wouldn't be able to touch his wings and preen him because of Shiro being human. 

"But Keith you are affecting me," Shiro said, hand to chest with a mock cry. Keith scoffed at the foolishness-getting up. 

"Come on. I'm hungry and I want to try learning those recipes we watched on the television yesterday, " Again, Shiro was extremely grateful he had a free day to spend with Keith.

* * *

Shiro had asked Keith of his favorite flower. He wanted to get Keith bouquets and wrapped plants of it, filling the apartment up. Keith would only say choosing favorites would be cruel to the other plants. Which caused Shiro to be curious at how it would be cruel?

"They get jealous. Remember?" Keith brought up as the two of them were shopping for groceries. 

"Can you hear them? Do they talk?" Shiro asked, his mind going to characters like Poison Ivy and Cornelia Hale. Keith stopped reading the ingredients on the bag of chips. He thought for a moment. 

"It's more feeling? I feel how they feel? No direct conversations?" Keith offered, handing the chips to Shiro. Shiro set them down in the cart.

"That's amazing." 

"They get lots of misinterpretations. Plants, nature-due to humans?" 

Shiro pushed the cart with a lean. 

"Explain." "How humans give them meanings? Like roses are for romance? and they are bought so much for that ridiculous human holiday that is so pink..."

Shiro smirked. "Valentine's day. The one with the hearts?" 

Keith groaned, now grabbing a ticket, waiting for them to be called at the deli section.

"Because of humans giving those flowers a fake meaning, roses have such a cocky aura. They know they are popular. While white lilies get sad because lots of people buy them for funerals..." Keith said with disdain at how the flowers were treated. 

"I wish I could understand - them how you do... " Shiro said, sighing at Keith's passion."You care about them so much and I feel they would be so proud of you..." Keith bumped his hip into Shiro's. 

"Lots of them like you. Some get even shy around you. You are quite charming to them."

"Is that what they think or you do as well?" Shiro joked and Keith did another hip bump only to wrap his arms around Shiro to bring him in. 

"Perhaps both..."

"Mmhm..." Shiro leaned forward to Keith who was tiptoeing up.

"Number fifteen! Is that the two lovebirds!?" the butcher demanded. Keith withdrew, confused.

"I am no bird sir-" Keith shot back, pissed off that he was interrupted from kissing his mate. Keith had to have Shiro quickly explain the human nickname, bringing him back before his feisty fairy caused more of a ruckus in the grocery store. Shiro even sweet-talked the butcher so they would calm down too. Keith snuck his hand back around Shiro as the butcher went to get their order. 

"See, charming," Keith said, pleased with himself.

* * *

Shiro had noticed quickly that Keith's mood was dropping. He would find him staring out the window towards the town or nervously fussing over the plants in Shiro's home. Shiro knew why. 

"You miss the shop." 

"Am I that obvious? Ugh," Keith groaned, setting down the water he was giving to the plants. Shiro watched as the plants seemed to jump at the surprise of Keith stopping, becoming disappointed. "I'm still angry at my friends so I don't want to return now and I like living with you..."

"-but you miss the plants," Shiro finished. Keith gave a weak grin at Shiro getting it so quickly. Over the past several weeks, Shiro's home had become its own botanical paradise in a sense, filling rooms with plants of different nature but they were mostly easy-to-keep care of plants. They were flora that if Keith was tired or asleep, Shiro could manage the plants. 

There were a few complicated flowers here and there but Shiro knew his apartment could never accommodate Keith's love for all greenery. Keith missed all the plants at the flower shop and its greenhouses. Which led to Shiro waking Keith from a nap on a late Saturday night. 

"I'm taking you somewhere," Shiro tossed Keith a lilac shawl. Keith snatched it without looking up from his array of pillows. Keith thumbed the soft tassels of the shawl Shiro purchased him when he went shopping for clothes. Shiro had the habit of whenever he spotted a cute or pretty shawl that would feel soft or Keith didn't own a color in, he would throw it with his clothing to buy. Keith would then find the new shawl hidden behind a plant or wrapped around a pot of a cactus. Keith loved each shawl & when he wasn't using them in public, Shiro would see Keith all swaddled up with them on the couch, resembling what Shiro would compare to a sparkly burrito.

"This is new! " Keith flipped over the shawl seeing the butterfly vein design imprinted on the fibers, resembling fairy wings. Shiro stopped collecting his keys. 

"Was saving it for a special occasion," Shiro winked. Shiro offered his hand to Keith. "Come on."

* * *

Shiro knew the constant begging to the shut the nature center early for the night was worth it when seeing Keith's startled face. Sure he would have to come back in later to help Pidge trim many trees next week but getting the keys from the tired girl with the one command of not to break anything, allowing Shiro to give Keith a whole garden for the night? Seeing the dumbfounded expression with no words come out as Keith twirled around the closed gardens lit up with hanging lights? Shiro knew it was worth it. Because Keith was worth it.

"Shiro, how? What is this place?" Keith mumbled stumbling to the nearest plant to touch it. 

"I know the family that owns this garden park. I begged them to lock the gates early tonight as a favor," Shiro stepped towards Keith, kneeling down to watch him coo at the little snapdragon flower. "For you..." 

"You are incredible, beautiful, lovely-"

"Keith-" Shiro blushed. Then Keith put his hand to Shiro. 

"I was talking to the flower." 

Shiro smacked his arms on his legs, getting up. 

"Alright. Enjoy the garden," Shiro rolled his eyes. Keith laughed grabbing Shiro's sleeve to drag him back. 

"I jest! Shiro this is wonderful!" Keith yelled, hugging Shiro tight. "Some of these weren't even in our shop nor have I seen it in the forest!" Keith pulled Shiro up pointing to flowers that came from farther parts of the world. Keith was jumping around, discussing how he never heard how this plant felt or how this one reacted. It was like watching Keith overload all at once, excited with everything around him. Then Shiro put his hands behind his back-walking backward.

"We...have the whole garden for ourselves..." Keith stopped communicating with a lily to see where Shiro was going with this. "You can...technically...fly?"

Keith's mouth dropped at Shiro pointing out the obvious. Keith then realized why the new shawl also had an easy to remove clasp as he quickly unclipped the heart-shaped clasp, handing the shawl to a tree, to which its branches clasped around the shawl protecting Keith's possession. Then Keith shot up.

Shiro had never seen Keith fly their entire time together. The apartment was too small so Shiro had only witnessed fluttering wings and exciting hops. In public? Keith never showed his wings and always covered them with a shawl. Shiro was in awe.

He had imagined Keith's flight close to how fairies flew in films or shows but he was wrong. It was magical and powerful. Keith was quick, zipping around with only a few flaps of the wings. It wasn't like a bird or a bug where he constantly needed to flap his wings.

No. It was like nature let him go with the wind and he just went with it, even walking in the air as if there was an invisible floor Shiro couldn't see. Keith floated down, cupping his human mate. 

"I love you," Keith whispered, twinkling dust falling off his wings with each beat.

"You are my everything," Shiro said back, giving the fae equivalent of 'I love you' to Keith's confession of the human saying. Keith's eyes brimmed with happy tears as he smacked a wet, hungry kiss on Shiro only to somersault backward up in the air.

Shiro took a seat on one of the grassy areas, watching the beauty of Keith flying & enjoying himself. After a moment, Keith drifted down, snuggling next to Shiro. 

"Why are you down here? Fly some more," Shiro frowned. "We don't know when the next chance could show up. . . ."

Keith copied Shiro's frown. 

"Flying isn't the same when you are in the ground." 

"Keith I'm fine. Please enjoy yourself. You love flying." Keith nestled up to Shiro more. 

"I would give up my wings for you."

"Now you are sounding like a fool. . . "Shiro mumbled with a chuckle."Please don't. You are incredible at it." "Flying doesn't matter that much to me-" Keith repeated. Shiro then stood up, causing Keith to jolt out of surprise. 

"Shiro what are you doing?"

"Race you." 

"What!?" 

"Bet my legs are faster than your wings." Keith snorted. "Incredibly ridiculous. Human legs can't beat a fairy's wings-are you serious!?" Keith stood up seeing Shiro was already running off. "That's cheating!!!"

Shiro could hear the heavy flapping of the wings as he ran through the closed garden, weaving through trees of all shapes and sizes eventually arriving at the large hedged maze in the middle of the place.

"I literally have a bird's eye view!" Keith yelled amongst the sky. Shiro backed into the hedged maze, knowing the leaves would make it harder for Keith to see him. A slam of vines & leaves opening out the side, revealing Keith floating behind him.

"Forgot about the plant powers," Shiro huffed. 

"Really!?" Keith said and Shiro was off again causing Keith to let out another shocked shout, now having to fly and travel among bushes trying to find Shiro. Keith was right though. Feet can't outrun wings as Keith tackled Shiro from the left.

The two of them rolled around, Shiro clutching Keith as their breathless laughter filled the maze. 

"You cheated," Shiro huffed at Keith using his powers to get through the maze faster. 

"As did you!"Keith hit his fists on Shiro's chest. "Perhaps . . . perhaps I do like flying. A lot."

Shiro was proud to hear Keith say that but Keith quickly added- "-but I love you more." 

"Ah, well, then that's okay." Another hit in the Shiro's hard chest as they broke down in more giggles together. Keith felt Shiro's finger under his chin. A chaste kiss was stolen with-

Keith relaxing into Shiro. 

"Shiro I -" Keith gasped, his body already racing ahead of him. 

"I know, we can slow down -" 

"No," Keith cut in. Then a shy, sultry look crept up on Keith. "We are alone..." he whispered.

A desperate jut of hips from Keith and Shiro let out a low groan from the back of his throat. Shiro was all for giving Keith he wanted but with things increasing fast as Keith peppered in kisses, taking off his top along the way, Shiro couldn't help but point out the obvious.

"We-"He shut his eyes wailing out of pleasure again with Keith giving a long lick to his neck."We have no lube." Keith stopped. 

"What's that?" Shiro and Keith had a lot of barriers being from different worlds but Shiro knew Keith had to have some fae version of 'lube' because--well . . . how else would Keith have sex with other fae men? But Shiro was being with blank eyes as Keith played with his hair. 

"You know..? For penetration with...?" Shiro motioned with his hands for what was supposed to happen if they had lube. Keith still didn't follow. 

"Yes, anal sex but I don't - what is lube?" 

"Lubricant?"

"Oh my-are you-Shiro, do humans need to purchase lubricant!?" Keith said, shocked his palms covering his mouth. "No wonder so many of them look so mad..." 

"Wait, wait, wait . . . " Shiro needed Keith to slow down.

"Of course we buy it! What do you do you?"

"What do you think fae do when they don't have frivolous things like factories!? With how our chemistry is and how I explained it to you, our -" Keith narrowed his eyes attempting to remember the word. "'Come?' The word you described? Well, our 'pre-cum' can be lubricant during sexual acts." 

It sounded so?

"Shutttt uppppp," Shiro grinned, refusing to believe him. Keith took offense, stuttering. 

"I will do no such thing! Feel!"

Keith grabbed Shiro's hand putting it on the top of his pants and Shiro could feel how wet his crotch was from the pre-cum leaking. Shiro turned red while Keith began apologizing. 

"I'm sorry! Fae don't usually do such brash things-" 

"What?" Shiro asked as Keith look humiliated.

"We don't-we don't touch . . . the others' -" Keith made a sound towards the lower part of the body. "We just do flirtatious foreplay and penetration. I must have pushed too far-" Shiro then had the dawning realization of what Keith was insinuating with Keith having a mini meltdown right now. 

Fae giving things like handjobs or blowjobs wasn't a thing. Shiro stuffed that info in his pocket for later because what a crime that was for Keith to never experience. 

"It's okay, so if I can't," Shiro pursed his lips. "If I don't have lube then I guess that means-" 

Shiro was shoved down on all fours with Keith reaching over him to whisper. 

"I guess that means I go first," Keith said, excited. Shiro's fingers ripped out the grass from the ground. He could work with that.

He could see with a look on Keith stripping his pants down to reveal his-

"Wow..." Shiro let out. Keith did have two dicks like a pair of wings. They were just so naturally set there in between his thighs that it didn't look strange. "Ridges?" Shiro whispered eyeing the-curious looking textures already coated in slick. 

"Yeah? You?" Shiro shimmied off his underwear down to his knees & Keith peered over. 

"Ah, veins, intriguing and-" Keith breathed heavily with his voice going an octave higher. "You weren't joking about your size..."

Shiro shook his head, feeling a bit sheepish now that his ass was out in the open and Keith's genitals were practically resting on the middle of the cheeks. 

"Ready?" Keith asked. Shiro nodded letting Keith waste no time.

Shiro didn't know Keith wouldn't prep him with his fingers. Shiro also didn't know that because of how Keith's body worked, he kinda just . . . slipped in smooth? To the point where Shiro buckled down, his knees spreading farther out feeling those two cocks enter him. 

The different sensation exhilarating him as Keith set inside. Keith's hands reached around Shiro's chest, touching him. 

"How. . . how do you feel?" Keith sounded wasted. Shiro felt just the same. They hadn't even begun moving yet.

"Good. So Good. Keith, god-" 

"I'm no god-" 

"Could have fooled me-" Shiro joked, looking down. If he was feeling this way with Keith just pushed up inside of him, what was going to happen if Keith was going to start? Or if he achieved orgasm? Or- 

"Shiro?"

"Fuck me, Keith," Shiro gasped out, loathing how needy sounded right now. Keith started with one gentle thrust. Shiro wanted more and Keith nearly scratched Shiro's chest apart at how utterly amazing it felt.

"Keith-" Shiro began and Keith was already starting to move his hips to a steadier, faster pace, making Shiro drool. He was going to come so easily. He wasn't even sure why. It was an overload of sensations from Keith in him & having an intoxicating-effect that Shiro was crumbling fast. 

"Keith, vines-" Shiro managed to say seeing the plants crawl amongst the floor towards his hands. Keith reached down Shiro's cock only pause. "Are they-are they wanting to-" Shiro's eyes widened seeing the hesitant vines.

Shiro had done some freaky things in sex but magical plants giving him a handy? Yeah, top of Shiro's list. Keith rolled his hips again causing both of them to cry ecstatically. 

"It's not them! It's - It's me-I want-" Keith attempted to explain but was little too preoccupied. Shiro put two and two together quick, grabbing Keith's hand wrapped in the thornless vines and placing it on his large cock. Keith dipped back at the feeling of touching Shiro there as Shiro guided him on how to stroke and move.

Shiro slammed his hands back down, swearing because now Keith was playing with his dick in one hand and he just moved the other to steady Shiro's back as the pounding got utterly desperate with the two of them fucking like it was the end of the world.

Shiro needed to warn Keith. He didn't want to throw him off by coming so soon but then Keith made a hopeless cry, orgasming first, thick hot come filling Shiro up with come leaking down his quivering thighs. Shiro instantly followed after, spewing ropes of his own load in Keith's hand panting heavily, seeing stars for a second and knowing what just happened was real when Keith's golden seed pooled in the grass mixed with his. Then a new development. 

"Keith?"

"Mhm?" Keith mumbled gleefully. 

"I'm...we? Are we still hard?"

Keith still had his rock hard erections in him, moving his body lazily. Shiro was now twice as aroused. Keith gave Shiro a second to piece it all together, staying silent as he continued to fuck him in round two. 

"This-oh fuck Keith this is what you meant with the drawings and the constant high and-ah oh fuck-" Shiro panted, overcome with excitement with Keith rutting more. "Don't - don't stop!" 

"Are you-are you always so desperate?" Keith tried to joke but his voice was breaking from the thrill of mating Shiro. "Only with you, baby~" Shiro exhaled.

Keith was about to open his mouth to say he was no 'baby' but hearing Shiro's low, thick voice call him such a strange human term of endearment? Well, Keith ejaculated instantly & Shiro cried Keith's name amongst the trees.

This wasn't the plan. Shiro didn't expect the night to turn like this with him red all over, covered in shimmery substances from Keith's wings & the kisses that marked him as he got fucked repeatedly. No. This was so much better.

* * *

"Shiro?" Keith spoke up. Shiro looked up from his book to see Keith set down the sparkly bottle of nail polish Shiro purchased him yesterday. Keith examined his black nails. "I have a question..."

Shiro set the book on his nightstand. The two were spending Shiro's free Sunday on his bed, relaxing with the TV playing in the background. Keith had been 'grooming' himself with braiding his hair and doing his nails as he sprawled all over the bed while Shiro was catching up on a novel. It was a peaceful day. The two of them were having more and more of those lately. 

"So last week? At the garden . . ." Shiro sat up. Keith was looking down with a bright, red face. This was a sex question.

"Go on?"

"You...when we did some stuff with um..." Keith then made a fist and pumped his hand up and down. 

"Handjob?" Keith turned even brighter, his wings flapping excitedly. 

"Do humans do those kinds of things...a lot?"

"It depends on the human. People have preferences," Shiro tried to clarify. There was no way he could possibly explain every kink and sexual position so easily to Keith. Perhaps he could get Keith some books or show him some videos.

Keith picked at his nails. Shiro prodded Keith's foot with his own.

"Want to try another one?" 

Keith chipped his nail with his own fingers, his wings spazzing. 

"What!? No! I mean-fae don't-I shouldn't - I-maybe but-" Keith babbled. Shiro grinned because Keith's wings and markings were betraying him. Keith sighed covering his face. "Yes . . ."

Keith pulled his knees up, clutching them close. "It just felt incredible with you so I would like to attempt more human acts . . ." Shiro started crawling towards Keith on the bed. 

"Okay. Anything in mind?" 

Keith shrugged, still clearly embarrassed.

"How about a blowjob?" Shiro suggested. 

"What on earth is that!?" Keith exclaimed. "Do you blow on genitals or-?" 

Shiro began cracking up at Keith's innocent confusion. "No. Keith, no, I . . . let me try it on you and if you don't like it, I can stop," Shiro said.

He began moving Keith's knees down and spread his legs. Keith watched with fascination as Shiro cupped Keith's crotch, feeling him up, already causing him to tent. Then a careful zip with Shiro bringing out Keith's cocks. Shiro couldn't help but smile at the excited inhale-Keith made when Shiro dipped down and began licking the head of one of the dicks. 

"Shir-o!" Keith hollered, his voice going high at the end of Shiro's name. "I don't under-why would humans do thi-fuck!" Keith gasped, his body heaving. 

"Because it feels good, right Keith?"

Keith covered his mouth as he bobbed his head up and down, refusing to stop looking at Shiro sucking him off. Shiro took a glimpse at Keith, his mouth full in between the fairy's legs. That did it for Keith as he came instantly with no warning & Shiro withdrew, coughing and wiping Keith's amber-colored jizz. He couldn't blame his fairy for cumming quick. Keith was a shocked, confused wreck, looking at his human mate who was cleaning & licking himself. 

"That was... obscene..." Keith said with wide eyes, looking Shiro up and down.

"But..."

"But....oh for the... I want to kiss you right now & do that and-" Keith ran his hands through his dark hair, perplexed. Shiro beamed. 

"We don't have to right away. It's new for you so - mhMPH!?" Shiro was met with Keith pouncing on Shiro, shoving his tongue down his throat.

It was slobbery and lewd as Shiro moaned amongst Keith's long licks. Then Shiro watched, amazed as Keith began to move down with determination and focus. 

"I want to make you feel that incredible too," Keith said, yanking the belt off.

Shiro lost his mind watching Keith repeat the same actions Shiro did to him. Shiro had so many bad blow jobs in his past from his first in high school where his date didn't like how it felt to guys who just couldn't handle his size and here?

Here Keith was with his pretty eyelashes fluttering while he savored the new taste, taking more in and downright shocking Shiro. 

"Fuck, Keith-" He had no gag reflex. Keith had no gag reflex and Shiro was probably going to die a happy man.

Keith withdrew, softly kissing the tip of the head, glancing up as he took a breath. "Am I doing alright?"

Shiro dragged Keith up shoulders to answer with a grateful kiss. Keith licked his lips, pleased. 

"I'll take that as a yes."

Keith crawled upside down to continue sucking Shiro's cock and Keith didn't know that he just gave Shiro the perfect opportunity to try another thing with him as Keith's own genitals were inches in front of his mouth. 

"Want to try another thing?" Shiro asked.

Keith made a happy moan signaling 'yes.' Shiro grabbed Keith's ass as he went in to give Keith a second blow job, now sixty-nine-ing him. Keith seized up, his hands grasping the sheets. He laid his head to the side of Shiro's thigh gasping heavily. 

"S-Shiro I-" Keith couldn't finish what he was saying because another pleased sound escaped his lips. Keith chose to let his body do the talking as he went back to work but now he was writhing and wiggling around Shiro's mouth on his dicks. Shiro was just as bad, cherry-faced, sweating, and his chest rising faster with the adrenaline. Then Keith involuntarily trusted in Shiro's mouth. Shiro was luckily feeling Keith's ass at the moment so he was able to move back in time but . . . Shiro was curious.

"Do you want to try that?" 

"What?" Keith mumbled, confused about what Shiro was referring to. Then Shiro carefully fucked him in the mouth. The need and want from Keith was instantaneous as he wrapped his legs tighter, his nails digging deeper and the wings trembling harder. Keith's words were stifled as he bobbed his head up & down but Shiro could make out the word.

"More." and it became feral. The two of them swallowing and slurping while fucking each other's mouths so hard because their bodies were ahead of them.

Though the light of Keith's wings, the rapturous feeling having Keith pound into his mouth, and just the two of them losing themselves in each other. Shiro and Keith came undone in a nasty mess amongst the sheets. Neither could remember who was first but it didn't matter with the sore throats and glassy eyes as they held each other trying to understand what just happened. 

"Wow," Keith said, amazed. Shiro let a low whistle in an agreement. 

"Uh-huh," he gave Keith a sheepish look and they exchanged dopey grins. "Wow."

* * *

Keith had pleaded Shiro for him to 'ravish' him but Shiro had been so overwhelmed with a new case he was hired for he kept forgetting to purchase the one item he needed to actually have sex with Keith. Keith paced back and forth Shiro's apartment, occasionally hopping up to flap his wings and float as Shiro set down the boxes of pizzas, apologizing again. 

"I don't understand. You can't just have sex with me?" Keith whined. Shiro stopped, getting napkins.

"Keith you have seen how different the human male body is and I don't want to hurt you . . ." Keith stomped his foot, walking sadly to Shiro as he snatched a slice of meat lovers pizza. 

"But I want this," Keith cupped Shiro's crotch. "Nowwww."

Shiro grabbed Keith's hand, spinning him around. "As much as I want you right now don't tempt me. The last thing I need is us in the emergency room trying to explain your body, baby," Shiro joked. Keith's frustration eased up with Shiro's pet name for him. Keith put his body against Shiro's whimpering as he walked around like a cat.

"...fine...but I'm getting impatient." 

"I know, I know, I'll go get supplies next chance I have." 

However, Shiro was swamped the next few days at work, having to even stay overnight, coming home late and exhausted with repeated apologies to Keith who whispered understandings and sent little heart emojis when he was working. 

Shiro was glad he bought Keith a phone because while Keith was a novice texter and preferred those little digital hearts and smiley faces as forms of communication when apart, it cheered Shiro up at work. Eventually, Keith figured the camera feature. When Shiro messaged for another night he was going to be late, Keith sent a selfie of him pouting with his wings drooping. Shiro sent many sad emojis back at his desk that night cursing and on the drive back he was considering asking his boss to switch hours this one time for the case.

But Shiro didn't have to. Because when he unlocked the door to his home, he discovered Keith sitting on the kitchen counter with crossed legs and arms, a bag nestled snug in his hold. The fairy then turned the bag upside down and bottles of various lube spilled on the floor.

Shiro watched them clatter as Keith threw the paper bag away, turning his nose up. 

"You went out & bought it?" 

"I'm impatient," Keith said. "-& you forget I navigated the town alone many times before I met you." Keith then coughed, gesturing to the lubes.

"I just...was not sure which one to buy..." 

The mental image of Keith carrying all those different versions and tossing them in front of some poor cashier with a dead glare popped up in Shiro's mind. He threw his briefcase down. 

"I'm going to have sex with you."

"Finally!" Keith hit the counter, a nearby marigold potted plant on the counter exploding from Keith's excitement. Keith's eyes widened and held his finger up as Shiro chewed his lip to cover his laughter while Keith brought the poor plant back to life 

"Sorry, sorry, oh it's gonna be alright-there you go-" Keith fretted over the dodging plant as he straightened the leaves. Once the little flower was in tip-top to shape, Keith floated to the floor, sitting down, his hand going over the options.

"How do we do this?" 

Shiro leaned down, picking up two various seeing Keith went all out even grabbing heated versions and even scents. 

"You really had no idea-" 

"It's foreign!" Keith snapped glaring at the strange items. "-and the ingredients on each one didn't help either!"

Shiro began explaining the many types from silicone-based to flavor and even the ones that have a warming effect. Keith snatched a warming lube. 

"Intriguing. See for us, if we wanted to dabble with temperature play, we would just have a fire or ice fairy get involved -"

Shiro slowly took the warming lube from Keith. He wasn't going to start Keith with that. Especially when fae did . . . an extreme version of what warming lubes were. 

"What if I just started with a basic one? Then later we try different stuff because the main thing is . . ."

Shiro motioned to his crotch and then to Keith's body. 

"I really don't think it will be that difficult."

Shiro rolled his eyes. Stubborn.

* * *

Keith was a sweaty mess as Shiro inserted another finger while he writhed around. 

"More?" Shiro questioned not wanting to push Keith but again, his fairy was stubborn as he nodded wanting Shiro to open him up so he can take him.

"I still don't - I still don't understand -" Keith gave a grunt in one of the throw pillows as Shiro used another finger. "It's never this -" 

"How big are fae? Realistically?" Shiro interrupted, actually curious about dick size. 

"I'm considered well endowed so you are lucky-"

Another groan from Keith. Shiro somewhat pitied Keith. Sure fae were described from Keith as horny but at the same time from the descriptions he got, it was routine and vanilla.

"I'm going to now try-wha-Keith don't tense up!" 

"I did not!" 

"Yes you did! Your wings just--stilled!"

"I'm nervous okay! & whatever this is -" Keith grabbed the lube from the coffee table. "-feels very strange." 

"Bad strange or good strange?" 

"Neither? New strange?" Keith shifted amongst Shiro's fingers. "It doesn't feel like how fae prepare."

"Well you are going to be thankful we used it," Shiro said, pulling his fingers out and giving Keith another warning. Keith arched his body for Shiro to give way, shoving his thick cock in as easily as he could in Keith's hole. Instantly, Keith covered his face down more in the pillows. 

"Stop?" A muffled demand of 'no!' giving Shiro reason to push in deeper, softly touching Keith's wings along the way. Keith began to pant more and more, nearly ripping the pillow apart with his teeth. 

"Move Shiro," Keith commanded, looking up, his bangs stuck in his forehead from sweat. Shiro steadied himself by taking hold of the end of the couch, the began to thrust into Keith. The same effects that had been happening every time they were intimate were immediate. The glowing markings, the heavy heated emotions rising- and soon the need for more as Keith was screaming for Shiro to go faster as Shiro thrust into Keith and- well Shiro? How could he deny Keith as he banged his fairy harder and harder into the couch, his own body nearly giving out from feeling unbelievable because that's what Keith did? 

They didn't last long. The first time. Shiro had to hand it to Keith. He was loving Keith's body and its perks it had such as the way they had to get down from their sex high with multiple fucking (which Shiro didn't find a bad thing? Despite the many times Keith apologized after) or how through Keith he could achieve multiple orgasms a night or just the difference in Keith's body? Or how right now Keith had dark eyes with such intense focus from the first time of Shiro having sex with him. 

"Again." 

How, oh how, could he deny Keith? Shiro let Keith experiment with the various types of lube and Shiro was taking mental notes on how crazy the plants were moving with Keith's loud noises the harder Shiro slammed into him. Then they made an incredible discovery.

When they had moved to the bedroom, Shiro had noticed Keith's wings flap crazily when he was pushed into him. Keith said he couldn't control it at the moment. Then Shiro lifted Keith up in his lap and shoved in again. Keith's ecstatic wing flapping and Shiro holding him by his ass meant-

"I can just fuck you while I stand," Shiro whispered in Keith's ear. Keith looked at Shiro as best as he could with wide eyes, wanting Shiro to do such a thing but curious if they can.

They found out very quickly they could with Keith wrapping his thighs best he could around Shiro's legs and Shiro holding Keith up with his strength. Shiro caught a glimpse of the two of them at the floor-length mirror in his room.

Keith was wildly moving on him, drenched in sweat and come, pink with blush and red from all strange fae glitter, his dicks practically ready to burst from how hard he was. Shiro looked just as bad with hungry eyes, a tight hold on Keith refusing to let go of him and puffed lips from kissing and marking Keith's skin any chance he got. 

"Beautiful," Keith managed to choke out, his hand taking a tight hold on Shiro's prosthetic one. 

"Sexy," Shiro smirked, his free hand going against the mirror as he went in kept going bouncing Keith up his own shaking. Keith slipped a choke

"How lewd," Keith said, groaning his pitch rising at the end of the sentence. Shiro snorted at the irony. Little repetitive high noises began to escape his lips as Shiro's dick went in faster and faster. Keith practically vibrated with happiness. His hand wavered over his crotch, hesitant. 

"You want to touch yourself, don't you? " Shiro whispered, pleased.

Keith's head nodded up and down. Shiro rotated his hips. 

"Fuck!" Keith slipped out, his eyes opening up and a wide smile appearing at the surprise move. With an open mouth and drool coming out of his precious fairy's mouth, Keith was right. 

It was lewd and Shiro wanted more as he pushed and went quicker. Keith seemed ready to break. 

"Keeeeittthhhh~" he grunted, burying his head in Keith's hair, feeling the wind the wings rapid flapping was giving off.

"You-you tease me-" Keith said, but his hand was already rubbing his own junk, turning into a jack-off session so Keith could double the pleasure. 

"I just want you to feel good~," Shiro stated, his own voice thick with satisfaction as he did another grind at the end of the sentence causing Keith to make some filthy, pleasing noises with his mouth.

The slapping of wet skin and their wild noises the two of them were making filled their room and Keith was becoming more and more undone- 

"I know - I kn-harder Shiro! More! Give me More! Please!" Keith cut off, begging as bad as Shiro was his first time. Shiro grabbed Keith's face, giving him a kiss to which Keith took like desperate air, swallowing him up. 

Keith released his hands needing to steady on the mirror. Shiro followed, letting his fingers intertwine with Keith's.

"Anything for you, baby."

* * *

Keith tossed another pair of bent scissors. The tough vines refused to cut.

"Still no?" Shiro passed by, wrestling with another fickle plant. Their recent...' night of passion' had made Keith's garden powers go crazy. Fun at first but the aftermath was . . .

Keith was now trying to negotiate with three different plants and chop another's thorns with a kitchen knife because of their jealousy and varying drama. Keith ended up making a venus fly trap swallowing the different plants for a second. 

"I thought those only ate insects and other small life forms?" Shiro questioned, picking individual petals off that the current daisy kept throwing at him. Keith was rubbing his eyes. 

"The venus flytrap is doing me a favor but she doesn't like plants in her mouth."

Shiro glanced at the venus fly trap. It looked like it was going to vomit. Keith snatched the daisy from Shiro.

"-and you! Stop harassing him! He has been nothing but sweet to you!" Keith scolded. The daisy looked shameful and used the loose petals to give Shiro a tasteful corsage. 

"Thank you," Shiro said, accepting the apology. "Why are some of them acting so strange? They were fine months ago... " Keith put the daisy down. "

To be fair...we have been quite loud & well, in fae terms, you and I are mated -"

"-which is?" Shiro quickly interrupted. Shiro let Keith slide with not explaining a lot of stuff but this one he needed clarification. "My heart belongs to you & only you," Keith clarified. 

"You are my everything?" Shiro gave a sigh of relief then he stepped back.

"Wait? So all the way back then? You courted me?" 

"What do you think I was doing!?" 

"Well, we humans call that romantic," Shiro grinned. "Worked well." Keith stammered, his wings now as bright as his face. Shiro looked pass his mate. "The poor flytrap doesn't look well."

Keith turned and it was true as the large venus fly trap released the other plants, which went back to being hectic. Keith yelled amongst the hectic flora destroying Shiro's things. They refused the listen. He grabbed Shiro's arm pulling him to his bedroom. With a slam of the door, Keith slid down. 

"I'm sorry, I just need a minute, I'm so sorry Shiro -" Keith looked like a mess. His hair was disheveled, trying to control all the plants at once, he was tired, he was exhausted. 

"It's okay, we will figure this out."

"This would be so much easier if I had my bag," Keith mumbled in his hands. 

"Bag?" 

"It's at the shop. It has better tools. Fae gardening tools. Comes from my world." Keith rarely spoke of where he was from. Shiro never wanted to prod but there were times he wanted to know. Such as now. 

"Is it different? Your home?"

"Vastly. Less loud. But l like here more," Keith warmly smiled at Shiro holding his hand out. Shiro took it, bringing Keith up so he can hold him in his arms. 

"How...did you get here?"

Keith pulled away, going to the sticky notes Shiro kept in the room. He ripped one off. 

"A...mirror?" 

"Any mirror," Keith clarified.

"But I can't do it. Only high dark or light fairies from the council can. They can do powerful magic. They sent us to..." "

To trick humans."

Keith crumpled the sticky note, tossing it in the trash. 

"I don't like looking at mirrors . . . but I did make an exception for you," Keith pecked Shiro's lip with a gleeful purr. A crash came from the living room. "Are you serious!?" Keith demanded as the two went out to see more destruction. While they began to clean up, Shiro had a thought. 

"Why don't we go back to the flower shop?" "I don't want to see Allu-" "I know, I know, but just a quick in and out? You can grab your bag and then we can manage the plants better," Shiro suggested. Keith seemed really unsure. But then a sunflower smacked him behind the head. 

"Okay! Yes! Let's go back!" Keith inching towards Shiro, glaring at the cheeky sunflower.

Little did they know what a foolish mistake they were going to make.

* * *

"Oh good, my keys still work," Keith whispered, the door the shop creaking open. Shiro flicked on a switch only to discover the power wasn't functioning. 

"That's strange," he mumbled to Keith, who was frowning at the plants.

"Allura and Romelle always over water . . ." Keith sighed seeing so many wilted flowers. He walked towards but Shiro put a hand on his shoulder. "We are here for your tools. I know you want too but-" 

"No, you are right. Let's get the bag."

Keith headed to the cash register. Shiro couldn't shake the cold feeling the shop gave off. It was never this dark. Never this lonely. Never this...empty. 

"Keith . . . how do the plants feel?" Keith picked up his bag, putting it on then stopping to listen. His face went white.

"They aren't talking. They have no voice." 

Then darkness consumed the shop with various glows of wings and eyes. Shiro was grabbed from Keith. 

"Get off of him!" 

"Keith Kogane!" a booming voice spoke stepping forward with coldness. Keith held his place knowing that tone. The wings of the council fae illuminated them as the floated forward-those of dark fae such as Haggar and Zarkon and light fae like Melenor and Alfor, Allura's parents. 

Shiro struggled under another dark fae's grasp, Sendak, Keith believed was his name. He could destroy Keith with such powerful magic if he wanted to, all of them could, so Keith pleaded to Shiro with his eyes not to struggle for if he fought they may strike. 

"It has come to our attention you have laid with a human," Haggar spat, glaring at Shiro. 

"So what?" Keith shot back. 

"He even speaks like a human now-" Melenor whispered shocked. 

"What should we do?" Sendak reached towards Shiro. 

"Don't touch him!" Keith demanded, stepping forward. A raise of Zarkon's hand and a wave of dark magic blasted his wings. A strangled scream escaped Keith's lips as a dark, indescribable cold began to take over his wings. He felt so weak. Sendak clutched Shiro's chin, shaking him and Keith watched horrified as he witnessed Sendak spellbound him with the same dark magic.

"Humans are so pathetic. Perhaps Keith is keeping him as a pet-" Enormous vines sprouted from the ground striking Sendak across the room. Keith limped to Shiro who was struggling to breathe. The two collapsed as Keith reassured him he won't let anything happen to him. He kissed Shiro's bruises quickly daring, anyone to come near. Causing the markings to glow. The other fae gasped. 

"He has lain with the human! See!" Haggar pointed. Zarkon sneered. 

"Pathetic. See Kroila, you were wrong."

Keith's hold on Shiro's shirt went tight. His mother was here? He turned to see her step from behind the council, her head hung low. 

"The mother should do the honor." They handed her a blade. 

"Mom?" Keith croaked. He couldn't fly. He couldn't carry Shiro who barely breathed.

His mother took heavy steps, her wings dragging.

"Keith . . . " 

"Mom please.." he was crying. He knew fae were set in their ways but she wouldn't kill him. She couldn't. Despite him failing a mission. Despite him falling for a human.

She faced Keith, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"I love you, Keith." She then raised the blade up and Keith saw her sleeves roll down. He could see the same glow he and Shiro shared but purple shimmer marked on her wrists.

"Run." She threw the blade at Haggar and fire engulfed the room. 

So Keith did just that. He ran with Shiro on his side, escaping the shop with fae fighting his mother, his head spinning. Keith's head was pounding, his feet were weak, Shiro was heavy-

He couldn't do this. He couldn't fight dark magic alone. He couldn't get them as far as the stronger fae. Then he heard- 

"Horses?" Keith weakly mumbled. Familiar pure white and blonde hair came into view. Allura stepped in front of him as she began to grab both of Shiro and Keith's hands.

Keith tried to pull away knowing what fae spell she was about to do. There were few fae magic all fairies had-simple healing, sleep charms, name ruses - and they were reserved for human trickery. Never were fae supposed to use it on each other.

Yet he was forced to watch Allura chant and draw circles on both his and the love of his life's hand causing them to drift into sleep. 

"You . . . bitch," Keith said to her before he was lifted into horse-drawn carriage by Romelle.

* * *

Keith awoke to the sounds of Romelle and Allura arguing. No fae council. But also, no Shiro. He sat straight up, nearly screaming. 

"Your wings Keith!" Romelle fretted, walking over.

"Careful!" 

"Shiro! Where is Shiro!?" Keith looked around to see his mate on the couch. 

"Sendak inflicted dark magic on him with his touch. I am trying to reverse it as I am with your wings," Allura said, flipping through books. 

"You are a water fairy." 

"Both of my parents are also light fairies. I can attempt."

Keith crawled to Shiro, his back in utter agony. He held Shiro's hand, his heart in pain seeing him in a state. 

"Did you tell them we were-" 

"I didn't even know you were mates! At first . . ." Allura mumbled. "But I was reading up and those markings -" Allura motioned to the red sparkles all over the two of them. "It's a curse that Haggar created long ago when the first fairy mated with a human." Romelle glanced out the window watching her animals patrol outside Shiro's apartment. 

"It's so she knows any fae lays with a human. The markings go away but return with new markings whenever they do acts love." Keith touched Shiro's wrist. Then he recalled his mother showing hers with a different color. 

"I discovered this speaking to your mother, " Allura explained. "She had lied about her past and your father."

The image of his mother painfully telling him to run with through his mind and now another fae, still angry years later-

"How did they find out? Did you-" 

"Keith no! I tried to warn you!" Allura slammed the book shut. "The phone call! When you shut communications, Romelle sent birds and squirrels to at least keep tabs because we were worried," Romelle rubbed her arm. "That's how we were able to get here in time. A sparrow saw the fire. " 

"You and Shiro were doing something in a mirror and Haggar saw it? Something she described as vile to the council?"

Keith's mind flashed back to Shiro fucking him in Shiro's room. 

"I'm going to murder that witch," Keith hissed, his wings shooting up only for him to painfully screaming again. 

"You can't! You wouldn't win that fight. Your best chance is to get out. Survive," Romelle explained.

"I'm going to try healing Shiro," Allura moved past the Romelle, opening the book. She sat down by the Shiro and Keith, her hands filling with water and light only for dark to snap at her. Shiro groaned in his slumber. 

"What happened!? Why did your magic get rejected!?"

Keith was frantic watching Allura check Shiro over. She sighed.

"Humans are fickle when it comes to fae magic . . .they fear power sometimes and that goes into their subconscious." 

"No, not Shiro. He loves magic," Keith replied. "There has to be a way. Let me try, hell, use my powers. "

"It doesn't work that way." 

"No but -" Romelle walked from the window to sit next to Allura. "-Keith is his mate . . . ?" Allura scoffed. 

"Romelle, Shiro has no wings. They can't do a vow-"

Keith snapped. 

"Yes, we can. So what? We already mated-" 

"If Shiro has no wings that means no powers for him to give to back during a vow?" Allura calmly explained. "If you help me during the enchantment with your powers, then what does Shiro give up?"

Keith stood up listing reasons on his fingers. 

"He has given me his love, his trust, his home, his loyalty," Keith's voice was cracking. "He is my everything!" 

Allura made a sharp inhale with shut eyes. 

"Fine, join hands but Keith holds Shiro's and wrap his with, with... -does he have a favorite flower? " 

"Cacti and succulents." 

"Shame for the human. Create his favorites around the clasped hands as we chant the fae vow. If Shiro responds, it works." 

The three took their places. Light and smoke filled the room slowly as Keith focused, careful not to ruin the ancient fae language of the vow mating with his human love. Meanwhile, Romelle and Allura worked with their magic, being not only back up but witnesses as well to the vow ceremony. The room grew louder with bells and twinkling sparks.

Keith ended his part saying in the vital 'You are my everything,' in the archaic language. 

Shiro needed to respond back.

Keith was trembling, looking at the prickly plants wrapped around their clasped hands. The room began to dim. 

"Keith I don't think..."

"-and you are my everything..." 

Shiro croaked out in plain English following violent bouts of coughing. The room exploded in sparkling illuminations as the dark magic was lifted from the two of them and the plants around their hands evaporated. Keith reached for Shiro but Allura slapped something on Keith's wings.

"Bandages and healing cream. Three days. No flying," Allura commanded. "Now you can hug your mate." Keith grabbed Shiro, sobbing as Shiro winced, holding him back. 

"Keith, my back is killing me..." 

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I will never let them near you again," Keith promised.

Angry tapping cut Keith's words of honor short. Romelle got up to see a flock of hummingbirds tapping on the window. Romelle listened to the zipping birds. 

"They are coming."

"Which means you two are going."

Keith and Shiro glance Allura who already was doing another sleep spell. "What are you -" 

"Remember Kroila's words." 

-and they were out.

* * *

They awoke in a cab to the voice of someone Keith could only describe as 'annoying.' He squinted at the cab driver's name.

Lance. He was talking about how pretty their friend Allura was & how kind she was to pay for such a long cab when they drank so much. What an idiot.

Shiro pointed to their feet. Allura had packed them bags, Keith's gardening tools, and even put Shiro's first plant, Delilah, in the cab. In their laps were wallets with money and airport tickets. 

"We are here!"Lance sang out stopping at the airport and helping them with their luggage.

They headed in the airport glancing at the destination. 

"This is all the way to California. Off the coast," Shiro whispered. "The ocean..." 

"I've never dealt with ocean plants before.."

"We could live by the beach? Get a little private house? Where no one will bother us and you could fly at night? Have a garden" Keith blushed at the thought. 

"You would do all that?" 

A kiss to the hand.

"I'm practically married to you?"

"What's that?"Keith questioned, confused. Shiro grinned, knowing he would get to have the joy of explaining what proposing was to Keith. A second round of their 'vow'. 

"Let's get on that plane," their fingers intertwined, walking off. Shiro rubbed his back again. Keith eyed him. 

"Still hurts?"

"Yeah . . . like a bad knot?"

Keith set down his suitcase. "Let me check," Keith stood on his tiptoes, moving Shiro's shirt. He then had to cover his mouth from what he saw. Two small sprouting wings. 

"Well?"

Keith smirked. "Just some bruises. It's going to be okay."

Shiro was in for a major surprise in a few days. & Keith couldn't wait.

* * *

Three days later in the motel room, they were at, Keith dropped the coded letter he was reading from his mother. She was sending them through birds from Romelle and Keith knew of he received a flower with no petals all was not well. 

So far his mother only sent flowers with petals so he could sleep well knowing his mother got away safe too. He tucked the letter away going back to his phone to look for beach house listings only to lose his search because Shiro screamed. 

He came out of the bathroom, still screaming, shirtless with the beginning of silver & golden wings coming from his skin. He wore a radiant, confused grin as he ran around the motel room to look at his reflection. 

Keith burst out laughing at the reaction only for Shiro to tackle him on the bed, it dipping down. 

"I don't -what!?!?" 

Shiro's wings were still growing but by the size, Keith knew they were going to beautiful and seeing how fast they were already flapping, they would be strong. 

Keith stroked Shiro's face. 

"I gave you something of mine," Keith whispered. "I guess I shared my flight." 

Shiro practically cried at Keith, covering him in kisses, their markings lighting the small room up. 

"I love you," Shiro repeated as he did countless times, lifting Keith up to spin him around. 

"-and I love you," Keith said back, his forehead pressed against Shiro's. 

A fairy and a human. 

Who would have known?

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> this took forever to edit TT-TT


End file.
